Ashton Smith Narrations
A list of movie narrations by Ashton Smith. Affairs of State (2018) Trailer * "In this city...the only thing more dangerous...than hiding the truth...is going public with it." * "David Corenswet...Thora Birch...David James Elliott...with Mimi Rogers...and Adrian Grenier." * "Affairs of State." Agent Cody Banks (2003) Trailer * "He'll take on any threat, run any risk and face any challenge except one." * "Next spring, get ready for the next generation of secret agent. Frankie Muniz, Hilary Duff. Agent Cody Banks." Air Strike (2018) Trailer * "Inspired by actual events...a nation's hope...all rides on...one man's courage." * "Bruce Willis. Adrien Brody. Witness the one final battle...that changed the second great war. Air Strike." Alien: Covenant (2017) TV Spots Alita: Battle Angel (2019) Teaser Almost Famous (2000) Trailer * "From Cameron Crow, writer and director of Jerry Maguire." * "On the road with the band, where it's run high...innocent runs wild. and there's more to write home about than the music." American Wedding (2003) Trailer * "You're cordially invited...to the event...that brings generations together...and a celebration...that's as wholesome as American pie. American Wedding." Anna (2019) Trailer Artisan Entertainment D-Theater Promo * "Artisan Home Entertainment introduces a breathtaking new experience in home video entertainment. Welcome to D-Theater." * "D-Theater, the first true high definition recording and playback system. Designed by JVC specifically for home use." * "Artisan Home Entertainment unveils its exclusive new D-Theater collection." * "To reveal motion picture entertainment the way it was meant to be seen and heard." * "Sharp, lifelike widescreen picture. Spectacular Dolby 5.1 digital sound. And a host of revolutionary special features. All with the ease and convenience of VHS. Discover the future of home video today with D-Theater...with the biggest stars...the most exciting moments...the very best in motion picture entertainment." * "Only from Artisan Home Entertainment." Assassin's Creed (2016) TV Spots Atonement (2007) Trailer Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) Trailer The Aviator (2004) Trailer * "He saw the future, he lived the dream, he thought that nothing could stop him. Beyond the wealth, something drove him. Beyond the legend, something consumed him. Beyond the genius is the truth behind the man." * "The Aviator." Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) TV Spots Baywatch (2017) TV Spots The Big Short (2015) TV Spots Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016) TV Spots Bird Box (2018) TV Spots Black Panther (2018) TV Spots Booksmart (2019) Trailer Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016) TV Spots Boo 2! A Madea Halloween (2017) TV Spots The Boss Baby (2017) Trailer * "The Templetons were making plans for their newest addition. But this baby has other plans." * "DreamWorks' The Boss Baby." Brothers (2009) Trailer Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) Trailer * "Every hero has a beginning. Every hero has an archenemy. Every hero has someone to rescue. Every hero lives for the thrill of adventure. But this is no ordinary hero. It's Buzz Lightyear. Disney and Pixar present Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins starring Tim Allen. It's the story of the real Buzz Lightyear...and the space rangers of Star Command. Now available on video and Disney DVD." Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) TV Spots Chips (2017) TV Spots Collateral Beauty (2016) TV Spots The Commuter (2018) TV Spots The Core (2003) Trailer (Opening narration only) * "It was a secret government program known as Project Destiny...designed to use earthquakes to attack our enemies...it was a perfect untraceable weapon...until something went wrong." Creed (2015) TV Spots CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Promos The Da Vinci Code (2006) Teaser * "It is so powerful...that men have died to protect it...and those who would kill...to expose it. It is a message that has been hidden for centuries." * "Right before our eyes...what if the world's greatest works of art...held a secret that could change the course of mankind...forever?" * "Next summer, no matter what you have read...no matter what you believe...the journey has just begun." Trailer * "A murder that hides a message, a code only he can break." Deadpool 2 (2018) TV Spots Dear John (2010) Trailer *''"From best-selling author Nicholas Sparks, author of The Notebook. Channing Tatum. Amanda Seyfried. Dear John."'' Dennis the Menace (1993) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Devil's Due (2014) Trailer Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) Teaser * "There are caped crusaders, galactic guardians and amazing web slingers. But for over a decade, only one hero dared to be wimpy." * "He is the wimpy kid." * "This summer...he's going further...than he's ever gone before...and becoming a rebel." * "From 20th Century Fox...a wimp will rise." * "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul." Disney's Power Plays (Toy Story/Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow) CD-ROM Promo (1997) * "Prepare yourself. PC gaming is taking on a whole new dimension...introducing Power Play, video game action for the PC." * "Plunge into the animated adventure, Toy Story. Keep Woody from blasting Buzz to infinity and beyond...in 17 stages of 'Hot Pursuit,' 'Smash Hits,' 'Karate Chops'...and 'Covert Operation.'" * "Then crack the mystery of Cold Shadow. Play as quack detective Maui Mallard...or morph into his alter ego the ninja...in 23 stages of nonstop ninja fighting, eye-popping, staff-swinging, gut-wrenching action." * "Take on the challenge, dive into a new dimension. Two action-packed titles...that turn your computer into a game arcade. Now, from Disney Interactive." Doctor Strange (2016) TV Spots Dope (2015) TV Spots Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) Trailer Due Date (2010) TV Spots ER Promo The Expendables (2010) TV Spots The Expendables 3 (2014) TV Spots Fantastic Four (2015) TV Spots The Fast and the Furious (2001) Video Promo * "Own the video that fires on all cylinders. They run on adrenaline. They run on the streets. They are the fast and the furious. With so much heart-pounding action, you'll need to watch it again and again. The special edition video is turbo-charged with bonus street car racing and deleted scenes. "The Fast and the Furious". Now available on DVD and Special Edition video." Fast Five (2011) TV Spots The Fate of the Furious (2017) TV Spots Finding Forrester (2000) Trailer * "In a forgotten corner of the Bronx...something hidden is about to be found." * "Someone legendary...is about to be discovered. And something extraordinary...is about to take place." Finding Neverland (2004) Trailer * "He was looking for the inspiration that he had lost, they were wishing for the family that they once had. What began as a chance encounter will forever change their lives?" * "Miramax Films presents the story of a man who awakened the world's imagination and the people who inspired him. Johnny Depp, Kate Winslet, Julie Christie, and Dustin Hoffman." * "Finding Neverland." The Finest Hours (2016) TV Spots Fist Fight (2017) TV Spots Ford V Ferrari (2019) Trailer The Foreigners (2017) TV Spots The Founder (2016) TV Spots Furious 7 (2015) TV Spots Game Night (2018) TV Spots Ghost in the Shell (2017) TV Spots Girls Trap (2017) TV Spots Gotti (2018) TV Spots Hidden Figures (2016) TV Spots Hitman: Agent 47 (2016) TV Spots Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw (2018) Trailer Hostiles (2017) TV Spots The Hurt Locker (2008) Trailer Icarus (2017) TV Spots Inferno (2016) TV Spots The Infiltrator (2016) TV Spots Jaws 2 (1978) Special Edition DVD Trailer * "It defies terror in two notes. It exposes fear like no other creature on Earth. It's back." * "Roy Scheider. Jaws 2." * "Available on video and now, for the first time on DVD. This $100 million-dollar box office hit features heart-pounding bonus material, including never-before-seen footage, exclusive interviews with the cast and crew, and deleted scenes from the film. Jaws 2. Get it before you go back into the water." Judging Amy Promo The Jungle Book (2016) TV Spots Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) TV Spots Kevin Hart: What Now? (2016) TV Spots Killers Anonymous (2019) Trailer Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) TV Spots The Last Man (2018) Trailer * "He planned to survive...when the world wouldn't." * "Hayden Christensen...Harvey Keitel." * "The Last Man." The Last Shot (2004) Trailer * "Steven Schats' dream of becoming a director is finally coming true. What he doesn't know is that his first movie is being produced by the FBI." * "There's a little creativity...and occasionally some shooting...in the story...of the greatest movie never made." * "The Last Shot." The Lego Batman Movie (2017) TV Spots The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) TV Spots Life of Pi (2012) TV Spots The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) Trailer The Magnificent Seven (2016) TV Spots Maleficent (2014) TV Spots Man Down (2015) TV Spots Marilyn Monroe: The Diamond Collection Promo * "There is only one Marilyn." * "Five movies restored and remastered on video for you to own and for the first time ever on DVD. It's Marilyn Monroe: The Diamond Collection. The gift set includes a documentary with never-before-seen footage from Marilyn's final film. The ultimate look at the ultimate screen legend." * "Marilyn Monroe: The Diamond Collection. Own it on video and DVD May 29." The Mechanic (2011) TV Spots Men in Black 3 (2012) TV Spots Men in Black: International (2019) Trailer Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Promo Monkey Kingdom (2015) TV Spots Monster House (2006) Trailer * "Every neighborhood has a house with a secret." * "From executive producers Robert Zemeckis and Steven Spielberg. When no one will listen...when no one believes...it's up to them to save the neighborhood." * "Get ready to cross over to the other side of the street. Don't make a sound...don't make a move...and whatever you do, don't go on the lawn." * "Monster House. Directed by Gil Kenan." The Mummy (1999) Ultimate Edition DVD Trailer * "The Mummy Returns. May 4th to theatres everywhere." * "And to celebrate the event, The Mummy rises again with an all-new two-disc Ultimate Edition Mummy DVD. With over six hours of features and footage, some never before available...and exclusive The Mummy Returns events including special behind the scenes footage from the making of The Mummy Returns, hotlinks to live webchats with the cast and crew, and a live webcast from the movie's premiere. Plus, inside every DVD is a Free Movie Cash ticket to see this summer's most anticipated movie...The Mummy Returns, starring Brendan Fraser. The legend lives on. The Ultimate Edition Mummy DVD. Get it now and prepare for the return." The Mummy Returns (2001) Trailer The Mummy (2017) TV Spots My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) TV Spots Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) TV Spots Night School (2018) TV Spots Once Upon a Deadpool (2018) Trailer Only the Brave (2017) TV Spots Over the Hedge (2006) Trailer The Pacifier (2005) Trailer * "Navy SEAL Shane Wolfe has action in every corner of the globe. But for his next assignment, he's going to the one place his skills mean nothing. From Walt Disney Pictures...in association with Spyglass Entertainment. Lieutenant Shane Wolfe is a man on a mission. He expects discipline. But now...he's in for some big changes. From the director of Bringing Down the House. They may not understand his methods. But the last guy they ever expected...may be exactly...what they need. This summer. Vin Diesel. The Pacifier." Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Trailer * "When the world needs saving, it will take the most elite team on Earth: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. From the creators of Madagascar. DreamWorks' Penguins of Madagascar." Trailer 2 * "You know the penguins of Madagascar. But what you don't know is that they've been leading a double life as secret agents. Their untold story began as four brothers...who grew up to become masters of disguise, espionage and aerial assault. Now, when it comes to stopping a madman...they'll have some competition. This November...when the world needs saving...heroes...become legends. From the creators of Madagascar. DreamWorks' Penguins of Madagascar." Peter Rabbit (2018) TV Spots Piranha 3DD (2012) Trailer Poltergeist (2015) TV Spots The Possession of Hannah Grace (2018) TV Spots Power Rangers (2017) TV Spots The Predator (2018) TV Spots A Private War (2018) TV Spots Proud Mary (2018) TV Spots Puss in Boots (2011) Trailer * "Rebel, lover, hero. Live for danger, fight for justice, pray for mercy." * "DreamWorks' Puss in Boots 3D." Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) Trailer * "Ralph Breaks the Internet. Even when he destroys video games sometimes." Real Steel (2011) Trailer * "From DreamWorks Pictures. This fall, if you get one shot, make it real." * "Hugh Jackman. Real Steel." Redbelt (2008) Trailer * "There's always an escape, there's one rule; put the other guy down, a man distracted is a man defeated, who imposes the terms of the battle will impose the terms of the peace." The Revenant (2015) TV Spots Rocky Balboa (2006) Trailer Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) TV Spots Rules Don't Apply (2016) TV Spots Saw IV (2007) Trailer * "On October 26th, the traps are set. If it's Halloween, it must be Saw." * "Saw IV." Scream 4 (2011) Trailer * "In the beginning, one call started it all. Now, a new generation is about to meet a ghost from the past." * "From master of suspense Wes Craven. Someone is reinventing the game, someone is recreating the terror, someone is rewriting the rules." * "Scream 4." The Shallows (2016) TV Spots Sherlock Gnomes (2018) Trailer The Shipping News (2001) Trailer Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) Trailer * "No wave is too huge. No enemy is too powerful for the most daring thief on the Seven Seas." * "But the greatest challenge he'll ever face...is the newest member of his crew." * "They've got a goddess on their tails...danger at every turn...and a whole shipload of adventure." * "From DreamWorks Pictures...Brad Pitt, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Michelle Pfeiffer...Sinbad." Slender Man (2018) TV Spots Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) TV Spots Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) TV Spots Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Blu-ray Promo * "Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Blu-ray are changing the way you watch movies. Blu-ray delivers the best high-definition picture and sound, together with advanced interactive special features, unlike anything you've ever seen before." * "Swing into Spider-Man 3, with Blu-ray's ability to let you view menus and special features, without having to leave the movie. Use the bookmark feature to save your favorite scenes with the click of a button. And the Blu-Meter, to choose where you are in the movie as you fast-forward and rewind." * "Get up close and personal with Close Encounters of the Third Kind. With Blu-ray's unmatched storage capacity, see all three versions of the sci-fi classic on a single disc. Enable view from above, for an editor's guide comparing the different versions." * "Come out and play with The Water Horse (Legend of the Deep), and with a virtual pet, raise and care for your very own Water Horse." * "Thrill to The Adventures of Baron Munchausen, with pop-up trivia take you to a whole-new level." * "Go intergalactic with Men in Black, featuring a fortune-telling Frank the Pug, and a trivia game to taps you with the BD Live, allowing you to use your network-enabled player to compete against your friends and keep score." * "Sing out loud with Walk Hard (The Dewey Cox Story), use BD-Live to download bonus content not available on the disc." * "Change your POV with Vantage Point, and pop the action with a vantage viewer picture and picture GPS tracker." * "Discover the best way to experience high-definition movies with Blu-ray from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Look for these high-definition movies on Blu-ray. (including Superbad, Into the Blue, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, 50 First Dates, Stealth, Open Season, Men in Black, Click, The Adventures of Baron Munchausen, Casino Royale, Surf's Up, The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep, Big Fish, Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story, Final Fantasy The Spirits Within, Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, Hitch, Vantage Point, and Spider-Man 3)" Spider-Man (2002) Trailer Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) TV Spots Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) TV Spots Spies in Disguise (2019) Trailer Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Trailer * "DreamWorks Pictures presents a world that's never been seen and a spirit that can never be broken." * "This summer, a new spirit is born." * "On Memorial Day, discover a new kind of motion picture experience for everyone." Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Soundtrack Promo * "From the producers who brought you Shrek comes a new kind of hero for everyone. The movie is Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. The soundtrack is available now. Featuring brand new songs by Bryan Adams, including the hit single Here I Am. In stores now on A&M Records." The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) Trailer 1 * "From Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies." * "To save their world...they must come...to ours." * "In 2015...comes the 3D motion picture event so hot...and so extreme...you'll need new pants." * "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water in 3D." Trailer 2 * "In a recent sonar scan of the ocean floor, scientist recorded a sound never before heard by human ears." * "From Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies." * "To save their world...they must come to ours." * "This February...the only way to stop a supervillain...is to become superheroes." * "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water in 3D." Spy Game (2001) Video Trailer * "He's America's best. Sent undercover in the most dangerous situations. Now, he's in trouble...and the game...is...on. Spy Game. Rated R." Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) TV Spots Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Trailer Super Troopers 2 (2018) TV Spots T2 Trainspotting (2017) TV Spots Team America: World Police (2004) Trailer * "To save the world from falling apart...one team must pull together...and turn the Earth's darkest moment...into mankind's finest hour." Tears of the Sun (2003) Trailer * "It was a routine rescue operation...but in a country at war with itself...everything can change in a moment. Now, behind enemy lines...to complete his mission, he would have to make the ultimate choice." Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) TV Spots Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) Teaser * "From the creators of Teen Titans Go!. It's about courage. It's about action. It's the superhero movie to end all superhero movies...hopefully." * "Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Because if Aquaman can get a movie, anyone can." The Thing (2011) Trailer * "From Universal Pictures and the producers of Dawn of the Dead in a place where there is nothing, they found something." * "The Thing." The Time Machine (2002) Trailer The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) Trailer * "From the best-selling novel. Rachel McAdams. Eric Bana. The Time Traveler's Wife." Titan A.E. (2000) Video Promo * Journey to the cutting edge of technology. Titan A.E. The critics have discovered Titan A.E. is out of this world. It's Star Wars meets The Matrix. Spectacularly imaginative. Spin Magazine says Titan A.E. is unlike anything you've ever seen. It's Heavy Metal and Star Wars rolled into one. Blast off on the state of the art thrill ride. It's Titan A.E. Own it on video and DVD." Tomb Raider (2018) TV Spots Touched by an Angel Promo Traffic (2000) Trailer * "They brought him to Washington to win a war...they took her husband to send a message...they apprehended a witness to win their case...and they paid an informant to get the truth...but the war they thought they had won...is just beginning." * "This winter...the director of Erin Brockovich and Out of Sight...takes you beyond the slogans...behind the corruption...and into the depths of an underworld...where no one...gets away clean." * "Michael Douglas...Don Cheadle...Benicio del Toro...Dennis Quaid...and Catherine Zeta-Jones...Traffic." Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) TV Spots Uncle Drew (2018) TV Spots Underworld: Blood Wars (2016) TV Spots Unforgettable (2017) TV Spots The Walk (2015) TV Spots War Dogs (2016) TV Spots War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) TV Spots Warriors of Terra (2006) Trailer We Die Young (2019) Trailer * "To escape this life...they will risk everything...on one man." * "Jean-Claude Van Damme...We Die Young." We're the Millers (2013) TV Spots The West Wing Promos What Lies Beneath (2000) VHS Trailer * "He was the perfect husband until his one mistake...followed them home." * "Harrison Ford. Michelle Pfeiffer. What Lies Beneath. Rated PG-13." What Men Want (2019) Trailer When the Game Stands Tall (2014) TV Spots Where's Marlowe? (1998) Trailer * "Two struggling filmmakers from the Big Apple...one private eye in the City of Angels...they wanted to shoot a documentary about him...all he wanted was to finish his case." * "But when a simple case of adultery...started getting complicated...somehow, somewhere, something went terribly wrong." * "Experience the incredible story of a documentary that became a mockumentary...that turned into a real life mystery of passion...murder...and things that can only happen in the movies." * "Where's Marlowe?" Winchester (2018) TV Spots X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) TV Spots XXX (2002) Trailer * "From the director and producer of The Fast and the Furious comes a new breed of secret agents. Vin Diesel is XXX." XXX: Return of Xander Cage (2017) TV Spots Zathura (2005) Teaser * "Adventure is waiting...right outside your door." * "Zathura." Zoolander (2001) Trailer * "He's suave...debonair...the epitome of cool. His name is Zoolander, Derek Zoolander...international male supermodel...but behind those eyes is a highly-trained man of action...and perhaps the world's only hope of stopping a sinister assassination plan." * "Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Will Ferrell, Christine Taylor." * "They must use all their skills...to outsmart the most dangerous organization on the planet...and still find time to help the children." * "Zoolander." Category:Narrations